Ai
by Megumi-Zhian
Summary: Finalmente aparece Elisa! una triste historia atormenta a Kanda, Lenalee ten piedad de Elisa!
1. Chapter 1

weeeno pues este es mi primer fic asi que no sean malos conmigo...T.T jaja..bueno va a ser un Kanlena por que creo que Kanda no es Gay.

-  
era un caluroso dia y al parecer todos se despedian de Lenalee,que al igual que Allen, se iba a la organizacion de Asia.  
para poder recuperar su inocencia.

A Kanda esto no le importaba en lo mas minimo,se iba a su cuarto a descansar de la mision que habia tenido.

cuando por fin se recosto en su cama , noto que habia un sobre encima de su almoada.

el sobre decia "Para la mas hermosa de las criaturas"

Kanda penso "seguro se equivocaron de habitacion"

de todas maneras el abrio el sobre y para su sorpresa la carta iba dirijida a el.

"Kanda

porque de todos los miembros que hay en la orden me tuve que enamorar de ti??

tu que eres tan frio,tan brusco,tan serio...tan distante...

aunque debo admitir que siempre has sido amable conmigo, a tu manera, pero siempre amable.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos en la orden,tendrias unos que? 15 a?s?

ya tenias el hermoso cabello que te caracteriza, largo y con hermosos reflejos azules, ibas de la mano del General Tiedoll.  
mi hermano y yo salimos a recibirlos,tenias una cara tan seria que por momentos pense que venias de una guerra.

-Hola-dije yo timidamente.

-ch- respondiste tu

-Kanda!- te rega? el General Tiedoll- responde como se debe! que acaso no eres un caballero?

-ch-dijiste otra vez-hola

-cuidaremos de el- dijo mi hermano- no se preocupe.

estoy segura que mi hermano penso algo asi como "no te metas con mi Lenalee, mocoso pervertido" cuando me viste por primera vez te sonrei enseguida.

Jajaja...pero ya a pasado mucho tiempo de ello verdad?, seria estupido y gastaria mucha tinta que pusiera todo lo que hemos vivido juntos...

solo he escrito esta humilde carta para poder decirte cuanto te amo.  
se que no significara nada para ti,se que solo la estas leyendo por respeto hacia mi,se que terminaras de leerla y la tiraras en el primer bote de basura.  
pero tengo que decirlo...te amo..siempre te he amado y siemrpre te amare.

tenia que decirlo, ahora que me voy a la organizacion de asia,que es poco problable que nos veamos otra vez,que no podre verte mas.  
a ti, a tus hermosos cabellos,a tus penetrantes ojos que me hacen redoblar,a tu imponente presencia...

Adios,adios hermosa deidad.

con mis sentimientos sellados en esta carta:

Siempre tuya Lenalee"

Kanda no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, pero a la vez una peque? tristeza que lo iba dominando poco a poco.

esa peque? ni? que siempre iba con una sonrisa se habia enamorado de el, del ser que nadie se habria imaginado.

decidio ir a despedirla,por que se sentia mal de no haber sido nunca lo suficientemente amable con ella.

lenalee ya se habia despedido de todos, y no esperaba a Kanda, cuando lo vio, una inmensa alegria la invadio por completo..la habia ido a despedir!! el!!

Kanda se acerco y sin pensarlo...la abrazo.

Lenalee abrio los ojos sorprendida,estaba feliz,creia que era un sue?,pero algo la saco a la realidad.

-Lenalee-sama-decia un buscador- tenemos que irnos-

su sonrisa se opaco..

-...si...-

--

bueno... ahi lo dejo.  
si quieren que lo continue dejenme un review!!

ja ne!! 


	2. Amar

weeeenoooo, despues de muuucho atraso, quise continuar la historia...jeje...es que si no me dejan reviews siento que no gusta la historia.

--

-Lenalee-sama,tenemos que irnos-

-...si...-

Kanda se separo de ella y se dio la vuelta y dijo esto:

-seguro que te equivocaste de habitacion y nombre-dijo con un aire tranquilo-pero gracias.

-...Ka-kanda...-Lenalee no podia creerlo-no...no!...la carta era para ti!,siempre he estado enamorada de ti!...tu...tu.

-por eso te digo que te has equivocado-dijo friamente-yo jamas amare a nadie...se me ha negado ese sentimiento.

-que has dicho?...Kanda...a nadie se le puede negar eso-Lenalee estaba muy enojada-

Kanda dio una peque? risa,melancolica...triste.

-ese brote de habas-dijo serenamente-el...podria...-aqui se interrumpio a si mismo,con una mirada de derrota-...el vivira mas tiempo...-

todos en la sala se quedaron frios, era cierto..Kanda tenia la vida contada por unos simples petalos.

-Kanda...-

-no voy a amar a nadie-

-no...ka-kanda...yo...-

-punto final-

dos buscadores tuvieron que agarrar a Lenalee con fuerza,teniendo en cuenta que no debian lastimarla,Kanda se iba alejando poco a poco.

-KANDA!! KANDA!! NO TE VAYAS!!PORFAVOR!!-gritaba con Deserperacion- KANDA!! TE AMO!! NO TE VAYAS!! NO ME DEJES!!-

Kanda se volteeo un momento,solo le miro friamente y dijo:

-no me ames-dijo-no quiero que cuando el tiempo se me vaya...yo no quiero amar a nadie...si llego a amar...le temere a la muerte...

-Ka-kanda...-estaban saltando lagrimas de sus ojos-pe-pero tu puedes encontrar a esa persona que tanto buscas no?

-...esa persona es por la que temo la muerte...-dijo con gran tristeza.

-eh?...a que te refieres?-

-ella...Elisa...la unica persona que he amado...la cual me ha condenado...-

--

ehhhh que tal?  
nuestro kanda ya estaba enamoradoooo jaja dejen reviews!! 


	3. Elisa

¡Hehe pues este es mi tercer capitulo

¡Hehe pues este es mi tercer capitulo! Dejen reviews!

-

Elisa

Habían pasado seis meses de aquello de lo cual no prefería hablar.

_Kanda! Kanda!... no...Vayas…basta…no-_

Ya era hora de volver, ya habia recuperado su inocencia.

Lenalee solo pensaba en dos cosas, Kanda y… _Elisa…_

Ese nombre que tanto odiaba.

Estaba despidiéndose de Bak, el tren estaba a punto de partir de vuelta a la organización oscura.

_En la organización…_

Kanda estaba comiendo soba como era su costumbre mientras trataba de aguantar las miradas asesinas de toda la organización por lo que habia pasado hace seis meses…

Curiosamente, Komui no le había hecho nada.

Allen, curioso, fue a preguntar el porque no le hacia nada y eso fue lo que le contesto:

-No puedo hacerle nada- dijo de manera triste- adoro a mi Lenalee, pero aun así… Elisa… un nombre que jamás olvidara Kanda…-

-¿Quién es Elisa?-

-e-ella- su voz temblaba mucho- ella fue…una persona que fue odiada injustamente.

-no entiendo... ¿que paso con ella?-

En ese momento entro un buscador corriendo, jadeaba del cansancio.

-Supervisor! Tengo noticias importantes!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-La señorita Lenalee ya ha llegado!-

-¡que bien!- dijo alegremente

-pero eso no es todo…su-supervisor…-el buscador temblaba- El general Cloud nine…la ha encontrado... ¡a ella! ¡A Elisa!

-¿¿Qué has dicho??-

-supervisor…al parecer la ha traído a la fuerza…esta inconsciente.

-Lenalee no debe verla…mucho menos Kanda-dijo Komui nervioso.

-¿que quiere que haga señor?-

-que la escondan…mejor…tráemela aquí-

-¡si señor!-

Entre todo el tumulto creado por el retorno de Lenalee, los buscadores trataban de ser discretos para llevarse un pequeño y delicado cuerpo, mientras los generales trataban de distraer a todo el mundo.

Cuando los buscadores llegaron a la oficina de Komui, todos en la oficina se pusieron realmente muy nerviosos.

Allen se acerco un poco, estaba enfrente del ser que tanto había hecho sufrir a Lenalee.

No podía verla, estaba tapada con varias sabanas.

-Elisa…-

Las sabanas empezaron a moverse, al igual que todos los presentes del nerviosismo.

-e-Elisa…-dijo con más nerviosismo que antes.

De las sabanas salio una mano, era fina y muy delicada.

-supervisor…-

Todos los presentas temblaron ante aquella voz, menos Allen, quien tuvo un poco de lastima al oir esa voz tan lastimosa, tenia una voz dulce y tierna, pero temblaba.

En ese momento la criatura se mostro.

Allen quedo impresionado de aquella criatura, era hermosa, tenia un largo cabello negro, una piel muy blanca, unos ojos cafés que apenas se distinguían por la abundantes pestañas que los cubrían, unos labios que resaltaban violentamente por su tono rojo intenso, tenia un cuerpo pequeño, pero desarrollado, llevaba un vestidito verde.

Allen se quedo embobado ante aquella delicada figura.

Ella se paro lentamente, volteo hacia la puerta y dijo:

-¿Por qué me han traído aquí?-

Luego volteo y miro directamente a Komui, quien no supo que responder.

Luego sonaron unos pasos, se abrio la puerta…era Lenalee.

Elisa volteo y se quedo mirando fijamente a lenalee, quien tambien la miro a ella.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Lenalee.

-Me llamo Elisa-dijo sonriendo- mucho gusto.

Lenalee abrio los ojos impresionada y luego miro a Komui, quien bajo la mirada.

Elisa ofrecio su mano a forma de saludo y Lenalee golpeo su mano.

Elisa parecía confundida.

-¡TU!- dijo de tal forma que asusto a Elisa, quien retrocedió temblando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué os he hecho?-

En ese momento Lenalee pareció perder la cordura y se le avento encima a Elisa.

Elisa tenia una mirada de temor que llevo a Komui a jalar a lenalee para que la soltara.

Se oyo tal ruido que llamo la atención de toda la organización.

Lavi y Kanda salieron corriendo hacia la oficina, seguido de Jerry y los demas presentes.

Cuando Lavi abrio la puerta, quedo boquiabierto ante aquella escena.

Era Lenalee tomada por los brazos y las piernas por komui, mientras Allen se aferraba a un cuerpo que temblaba y el cual Kanda reconoció instantáneamente.

Lenalee volteo a ver a Kanda quien corria hacia aquel cuerpo para aventar a Allen y confirmar que realmente era ella.

Ella tambien se sorpendio al verlo.

Kanda se aferro a ese cuerpo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lenalee dejo de forcejear.

Elisa miro a Kanda, quien solo la miraba mientras sonreia con peculiar felicidad.

Kanda se recargo en los hombros de Elisa mientras lloraba y se aferraba mas y mas.

-Kanda-kun-dijo finalmente Komui- Elisa-san necesita ser atendida inmediatamente.

Kanda solto a Elisa lentamente, y Allen la cargo hasta una camilla.

-

Ehhh que taaal?

Les gusto el cap?

Hehe

Espero que si!

Esta vez me quedo mas largo!

Uju!

Dejen reviews!

Aaah

Gracias por los reviews!


	4. un triste pasado

Pues quisiera agradecer a todos los que han puesto un review

Pues quisiera agradecer a todos los que han puesto un review.

Gracias a : Muffin-cake, Silverhell, AppleRin, Sakura147, Lita-chan, Kristy, hikari! XD, KandaLenalee.

A si, se me olvidaba, este fic terminara con la pareja que se espera que sea la mejor, me refiero a que puede acabar con Kandalenalee o un KandaElisa. (Elisa es un personaje creado especialmente para este fic, ya que nadie sabe como tiene el tatuaj o la pulsera que trae en la muñeca, asi que yo invente una version, hehe, pero si ustedes lo desean Elisa podria aparecen en algun otro fic.).

-

-komui-san…que paso con Elisa?, quien es?, porque le tienen tanto miedo?- pregunto Allen.

-te lo dire…pero tienes que venir conmigo-

-Si-

Allen miro a Elisa, quien tenia la mirada perdida, tenia mucha curiosidad sobre su pasado, el porque Kanda no se separaba de ella y el porque habian estado buscandola.

Llegaron a la oficina de Komui, estaban solos porque Komui lo habia pedido asi.

-mira, este era el golem de Elisa- y Komui mostro un pequeño golem.

-lo miraras todo, a traves de el-

Allen estaba nervioso…y de repente salio una luz del golem y se proyecto algo parecido a una película.

Al parecer era la orden oscura, pero hace ya 10 años…

_**Yuu-chan….no quiero ir…-**_

_**-Vamos a ir!.**_

_**-pero Yuu-chan...tenemos prohibido ir a la presa a jugar-**_

_**-tonta! Nadie se dara cuenta!-**_

_**-no quiero ir!-**_

_**-bien! Entonces ire yo solo y tu te quedaras aquí sola!-**_

_**-no me quiero quedar sola!-**_

_**-entonces ven!-**_

_**-Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Espera!- **_

_**-Elisa! Rapido!**_

_**Se dirigian a la presa que se encontraba cerca. Llevaban unas placas de madera que podian funcionar como un "barquito".**_

_**Kanda parecia no tener mas de 8 años y la pequeña Elisa no tenia mas que 5.**_

_**Los dos empezaron a poner los barquitos en el agua y luego Kanda se subio en uno, poco despuesperdio el equilibrio y cayo en el agua, no podia nadar, el agua era demasiada y llegaba con fuerza.**_

_**-Elisa! Elisa!- gritaba con pavor.**_

_**-voy para alla! Espera Yuu-chan! **_

_**-rapido! Me ahogo!-**_

_**Nadie parecia estar ahí, Elisa le tomo la mano y jalaba con fuerza, gritaba y lloraba pero nadie parecia oirla.**_

_**Luego parecio poder sacar a Kanda a la mitad y luego el agua lo volvia a arrastrar entonces le agarro del vestido y logro salir pero…**_

_**-ahhhh!!-**_

_**Kanda volteo y se dio cuenta que habia tirado a Elisa y la agarro de la mano.**_

_**-Yuu-chan!-gritaba, y la marea se puso mas fuerte y rapida que antes- yuu-chan! Salvame! Salvame!-**_

_**-te voy a sacar!-gritaba deseperado- tengo que sacarte! es mi culpa! Mi culpa!**_

_**-Yuu-chan!- apenas podia la pobre niña hablar.**_

_**Gritaba, lloraba y maldecía, nadie los escuchaba.**_

_**-no nos oyen Yuu-chan!! Angelito de mi guarda porque no me oyes??-**_

_**-Elisa!-**_

_**-Yuu-chan!, tengo miedo! ¿morire?, dime Yuu-chan!, ¿voy a morir aquí?-**_

_**-no! No vas a morir aquí!-**_

_**-sacame Yuu-chan! Me siento mal…no veo bien!-**_

_**-E-elisa!-Kanda jadeaba, ya no podia mas.**_

_**-yuu-chan! Te estas cansando! Es mi culpa! Lo siento mucho!-**_

_**-no! No! Elisa! Elisa!-**_

_**Las lagrimas amargas de Kanda caían sobre la cabeza de Elisa. Se miraban fijamente.**_

_**-suelta yuu-chan, ya no puedes mas, voy a morirme.**_

_**-Todavia no! Todavía no! Socorro! Que alguien nos ayude!**_

_**-toma! Voy a dejarte mi pulserita! Toma Yuu-chan!-**_

_**-Elisa!-**_

_**-toma!-**_

_**-No!, te comprare una pulserita mas bonita, una que llevaras como llevas esa, te sacare! Y te prometo que jamas te dejare sola otra vez! Jugaremos a lo que tu quieras! Me peinaras de dos colitas como tanto intentaste antes! Comeremos juntos e iremos a misiones como lo hacen los grandes! Te voy a querer mucho! Ya no sere malo! Pero no te vayas Elisa!- **_

_**-toma Yuu-chan! Toma mi pulserita! Voy a morir aquí y lo sabes!, te quiero mucho Yuu-chan! ten esto de mi!...ya no intentes mas Yuu-chan! Te caeras tu tambien!-.**_

_**-Elisa!-**_

_**-a mi de nada me sirve ya Yuu-chan…la tumba es oscura y mala, no me dejara ver el bonito color que tiene…-**_

_**La manita de Elisa dejo de forcejear y la mano de Kanda tambien…**_

_**-te quiero Yuu-chan-**_

_**-No me dejes solo!-**_

_**-No estas solo Yuu-chan…mi alma queda en mi pulserita…-**_

_**-Elisa!-**_

_**-te quiero, te quiero mucho Yuu-chan!...sabias de la niña que esta encerrada en uno de los cuartos? Tiene mi edad! Pero esta sola! Siempre quise hablar con ella…prometeme que vas a jugar con ella! Si? Pero no le platiques de mi! Es feo platicar de alguien que se lo llevo el agua! Me tendra miedo! Te quedaras con mi pulserita verdad? No te la quitaras cierto?-**_

_**Elisa!-**_

_**-no te la quitaras verdad?-**_

_**-no….jamas lo hare!-**_

_**-suelta….Yuu-chan…ahí….en mi pulserita…..esta mi inocencia…..tu estas enfermo verdad?...te protejera de los akumas……ellos no podran hacerte daño…..te voy a cuidar Yuu-chan!-**_

_**-Elisa….ahh!!- kanda sintio un dolor tremendo en el pecho y luego vio como un tatuaje salia de el…..volteo para donde Elisa y vio que ya no estaba, cayo rendido al suelo y volteo al cielo…lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto.**_

_**Era Elisa con dos grandes alas…parecia estar viva pero luego volo alto y se fue por el oeste…..dejando una flor de loto en donde se habia hundido, kanda busco con ayuda de unos buscadores el cuerpo de elisa pero no lo hayaron asi fue como kanda comprendio que no habia muerto y que ese tatuaje esa símbolo de la vida de Elisa, tomo la flor de loto y la pulserita.**_

Allen estaba llorando…no lo podia creer, esa criatura que habia sido odiada la organización era en realidad una heroína.

-por eso- dijo Komui- Kanda la busco durante todos estos años…

-ella….-dijo Allen- menciono a Lenalee verdad?

-si…Elisa no pudo conocerla cuando llego…pero ahora que la ha conocido la odia.-

-no es justo….Lenalee debe saberlo!-

-no…..no debe…..lo que paso con Elisa es algo que nadie debe saber….le temerian y la odiarian aun mas.

-si….tienes razon….-

Y desde entonces Allen vio a Elisa como una heroína y no como una enemiga, habia entendido todo.


	5. Lalala!

jeje...pssss despues de no tanto tiempo voy a poner el kap nuevo jojojo! pero estoy triste poke ya no dejan reviews komo antes buabua! me siento abandonada buabua...una kosa...no sirve mi tekla de s kasa.

-Para siempre

todo estaba bien en la orden, pero la gente no le hablaba a la pobre Elisa por miedo..pero ella entendia.. .despues de todo...quien vuelve de la muerte?

Kanda no podia estar ahi para ella porque Komui lo enviaba a misiones de manera que apenas y podia saludarla.

Pero a Allen no le gustaba la situasion a el le kaia muy bien Elisa, era amable y muy divertida, aparte de su insuperable belleza.

-Allen-san?- dijo Elisa

-dime Elisa-san-dijo amablemente

-Yuu...estara bien?-

-Kanda es muy fuerte, no tienes porque angustiarte-

-quiero que este aqui...me siento mal...porque me odia?...ella...Lenalee?-

-esta triste...ella tambien quiere a Kanda-dijo tristemente-dime Elisa...tu quieres a Kanda?-

-No lo quiero...lo amo- dijo-es lo que me queda para ser feliz...pero...estando aqui lo estoy hiriendo verdad?-

-no pienses asi!...el esta feliz!! de seguro que lo que lo esta hiriendo es que no puede estar aqui junto a ti...-

-Te quiero tambien a ti Allen-san! eres tan bueno...pero por mi ya nadie te habla...-

-no importa, aparte Elisa-san es mas agradable que todos aqui- y en este momento rio amablemente.

-jajaja! tu tambien eres muy agradable Allen-san! jajaja!!-

estaban tan divertidos que a Lavi le dieron ganas de unirse, pero sentia que traisionaba a Lenalee.

-Ese joven pelirrojo no para de voltear-dijo Elisa entre risas.

-es Lavi,es una buena persona tambien-

-si! debe ser una buena persona...todos son buenas personas...pero yo doy miedo jaja!-dijo divertida

-jaja a mi no me das miedo!-

-Porque Allen-san es raro! yo si tendria miedo!jaja-

-si? soy raro?-

-mmmm eres raro y eso es bueno! la gente rara es genial Yuu tambien es raro!-

-entonses no me molesta! jaja!-

-Esto...-dijo Lavi quien asusto a Elisa y Allen quienes brinkaron y siguieron riendo mas fuerte que antes, al grado de poner las manos en el estomago.

-Lavi-san!-dijo divertida Elisa-Me alegra que se una a nosotros!...pero dejeme advertirle que nadie le hablara despues de mi...

-y-yo...-dijo Lavi nervioso- Lo siento Eli!-

-Eli?- dijo Elisa- suena bonito! que lindo apodo Lavi-san!-

Lavi se sonrojo.

-Lavi-san! su rostro es del mismo tono que su pelo! jaja!-

Lavi rio, era agradable..ella era muy agradable.

-pero no se sienta mal Lavi-san!...soy rara y es normal tenerme mania! jaja!-

-esta bien Eli!-

en ese momento Kanda entro, a Elisa se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Yuu!-dijo feliz-

-Elisa...-dijo Kanda

-que bueno que estas aqui!,te queria ver! ven! dejame abrazarte!-

se dieron un abrazo lleno de ternura y amor.

-Yuu! me dejas peinarte de dos...o...lo siento...-dijo

-esta bien..-

-¿QUE?-

-Me puedes peinar, lo que quieras, lo prometi no?-

-Yuu...-

-mmmm...tambien te prometi que te iba a querer verdad?- dijo de manera koqueta.

-Yuu...este jeje-dijo nerviosa...Kanda la ponia nerviosa.

- y tu pulsera nueva...-

-

hasta ahi lo dejo!! quise que este kap fuera mas relajado...para no presionarlos! jaja dejen reviews!

-


	6. Amiga del enemigo?

psss lalala

-Amiga del enemigo?

-lenalee-san?- dijo Elisa

Lenalee volteo pesadamente, sabia que no tenia que maltratarla pero no lo aguantaba, Elisa trataba de llevarse mejor.

-Si?-

-quieres ir a la plaza? no tengo ropa y pensaba que talvez tu...-

-y porque no vas junto a Allen-kun? veo que se llevan muy bien-

-mmmmmm...noo, quiero una opinion femenina...jeje-

-mmmm bueno-

Elisa sonrio y jalo de la mano a Lenalee, fue a la puerta y le dijo a los finders que no le dijeran nada a nadie.

-sera privado...sale Lenalee-san?-

-...esta bien...-

llegaron a la plaza y empezaron a ver ropa, se notaba que a Elisa le gustaban los vestiditos, tambien se veia que le agradaba el verde.

-Mira lenalee-san!-dijo llena de euforia

-a ver...-

-es mas que lindo!..pero a mi no me queda..soy muy plana- dijo mirando su pequeñisimo busto, lo que le dio risa a Lenalee- ya se!...y si te lo pruebas Lenalee-san??

-ehhh?-

-si! tu tienes el doble que tengo yo!- dijo sorpendida al "tamaño" de los de Lenalee.

-bu-bueno-

se probo el vestido y se lo mostro a Elisa quien impresionada dijo:

-que guapa eres Lenalee-san! tu puedes tener a tus pies a quien quieras!-

-eso no es verdad...por lo menos Kanda no piensa asi...-

Elisa se apeno por lo ultimo, penso un momento y luego dijo:

-Te digo la verdad Lenalee-san?... el es muy bueno...pero yo...es por mi que tiene la vida tan...terrible...yo...deberia estar muerta...yo me ahogue en aquel rio...yo...yo...-

Lenalee se sintio llena de miedo...ella deberia estar muerta?...ahogada en un rio?

-oh! no me tema porfavor Lenalee-san!-dijo a modo de suplika- yo no soy normal...yo voy a morir pronto...la gente me odia y me reniegan de todo, esperan el dia que yo muera..me tienen miedo, yo he aprendido a odiar...de la peor manera...no quiero que Yuu sufra por eso...por eso Lenalee-san...queria pedirle un favor-

-Q-que?-

-ayudeme a huir...me ire y no me volvera a ver...ya no quiero sufrir mas...me ire para siempre...y Yuu no tendra esa horrible tatuaje! y vivira mas tiempo! y tu lo vas a querer verdad? prometamelo Lenalee-san!-

-Elisa-san...-

-tu eres muy bella! seguro que haras feliz a Yuu! y el te amara tambien!-dijo tristemente.

-que planeas...?-

-Morir-

-Que??-

-todos prefieren verme muerta no?-

-¿te vas a..-

-no...se donde esta un akuma nivel 4...pero si puedo matarlo!...pero todo se paga no?...mi vida es lo que tengo que pagar...pero...si muero...podrian porfavor dejar de odiarme?

-E-elisa...san...

-bueno! vamos a regresar!...pero antes me ayudaras?-

-No...-

-ya veo...mas bien...lo esperaba...sabia que Lenalee-san era muy buena persona.-

-elisa...-Lenalee se sentia mal, injusta, habia tratado muy mal todo este tiempo, y ahora sabe que no es una mala persona.

-bien...veamos...mmmm...tendre que evitar que digas algo...lo siento-

y en ese momento Lenalee vio negro...se desmayo.

Elisa se la llevo a un pequeño dormitorio.

-Lo siento...ya no tengo tiempo.

-

ehhh que taaaal?? ojala y me dejen maaas reviews!


	7. Para siempre

Hola a todos weno después de muchisimo tiempo he decidido actualizar

Para siempre

Lenalee despierta en un cuarto obscuro- que hago aquí?.......o no!! Elisa!-

Se levanta rapidamente y sale de aquel cuarto solo para ver una triste escena.

Ahí estaba Kanda, desesperado, golpeando el suelo y gritando: -¿Dónde esta? Elisa! Elisa!-

Allen se acerco a Lenalee y le dijo: -lenalee ç……sabes donde esta elisa? Porque…

-Lenalee!!!- grito Kanda

Lenalee volteo asustada, y se asusto mas al ver la expresión que tenia Kanda.

-K-Kanda..?-

-donde esta?? A donde te la llevaste??......me dijeron que tu te la llevaste!! Dimelo! ¿Dónde esta??

Mientras le gritaba, le jaloneaba el brazo, se lo apretaba tanto que le dolia.

-Kanda!-grito Allen- dejala en paz!!

E-ella….elisa…fue a destruir a un akuma nivel 4…..es lo unico que recuerdo…lo….lo siento tanto!-

Y estallo en llanto, se sentia impotente de no poder ayudar mas.

-di-dijo que queria liberarte…..de tu maldición…-

Kanda abrio los ojos, sabia que queris decir con eso, no, no lo permitiria, no la perderia ortra vez.

-Kanda- dijo Marie- puedo rastearla.

-Marie…….Hazlo!- grito Kanda

Tardo unas cuantas horas para que marie por fin oudiera seguirle el rastro.

Kanda, Allen, Lavi y Lenalee fueron tras su busqueda guiados por Marie.

Llegaron a un lugar desolado, obscuro y muy triste.

Ahí estaba ella….Elisa.

Estaba luchando contra el akuma, parecia que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento, su frágil cuerpo no aguantaba mas, pero ella seguia luchando.

-Elisa!!!!!- grito Kanda

Ella volteo a verle sorprendida, con lagrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-no debiste a ver venido….Yuu-chan- dijo entre llantos.

-porque haces esto???- dijo Allen

-Allen-san…..eres tan bueno…todos lo son….lo siento tanto…-

-Eli……ven con nosotros…..- dijo Lavi

Ella solo sonrio, y siguió luchando hasta que por fin……el akuma cayo muerto.

Un extraño tatuaje recorria el cuerpo de la pequeña elisa y tambien…se iba desvaneciendo de Kanda.

-lo….lo logre……Yuu-c-chan- dijo elisa ya en estado moribundo.

-Elisa!!!- Kanda corrio hacia ella y le abrazo muy fuerte.

-Le-lena…lenalee-san- dijo Elisa

Lenalee se acerco y quedo horrorizada del tatuaje que tenia Elisa por todo su cuerpo.

-Jamas te lo perdonare……-dijo Elisa-si no protejes a Yuu-chan…Allen-san….gracias por todo…Lavi-san….no cambies nunca, eres una gran persona…..-

-Elisa….no te vayas…no te vayas!!-

Elisa solo le sonreia.

-Prometanme algo…-

-Elisa?-

quiero que me lleves la pulserita que me prometistaçe….y una foto tuya…..porfavor…Allen-san…….yo quiero que me platiques como va todo….Lavi-san….quiero que me cuentes unas bromas y que me platiques tus travesuras……y…Lenalee-san?-

Lenalee se aserco una vez mas

-quiero que cada vez que me visites….lleves puesto ese vestido tan bonito que vimos en esa tienda-

Todos estallaron en llanto…pero ella seguia sonriendo.

-soy tan feliz_ dijo entre murmullos- estan llorando por mi…eso quiere decir que me van a extrañar…verdad?-

Y les dedico una ultima sonrisa para cerrar los ojos por ultima vez-

-para siempre…Yuu-chan-

Un año después-

Todos estabam visitando la tumba de Elisa:

Kanda llevaba un ramo de flores, una pulsera color verde y una foto de el mismo con dos coletas.

Lavi llevaba un repetorio de chistes y bromas que habia gastado a toda la organización.

Allen llevaba fotos de todas sus misiones y de todos lod lugares a los que habia ido.

Y Lenalee …. Llevaba un lindo vestido verde.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado!!!! Hasta la proxima!


End file.
